Rule? What Rule?
by Ricchi
Summary: Bukan friendzone tapi digantung selama hampir 3 tahun./ "Karena kau yang salah, maka kau harus dihukum." - Uchiha Sasuke, 17 (jalan 18) tahun (ketua tim kedisiplinan)/ OS, AU, OOC, fluffy atau garing? XD mind to RnR? ;3


.

.

" _S-Sasuke-kun,_ daisuki dayo. T-tsukiatte kudasai..." _akhirnya ia dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dari tadi tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Ini bukan mimpi 'kan? Ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya! Sudah cukup hampir selama empat tahun memendam rasa dan sekarang ia lega._

 _Awalnya Haruno Sakura tak berniat sama sekali mengutarakan perasaannya. Uchiha Sasuke, pria populer tipikal_ manga-manga shoujo _yang sering ia baca. Menyatakan perasaannya sama saja bunuh diri karena penggemar Sasuke menganut semboyan 'Sasuke-kun milik bersama, kau menyatakan cinta maka kau akan berurusan dengan kami!' lantas kenapa ia nekad?_

No, _dia tidak nekad. Ini aman. Hari ini adalah hari upacara kelulusan SMP-nya jadi kalau Sakura menyatakan perasaannya tak apa 'kan? Dia bisa kabur! Hihi. Kalau seandainya ditolak, tak akan menjadi masalah toh Sasuke tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Kalau diterima? Santai saja. Anggota penggemar Sasuke 'kan sudah berpencar. Lalu bagian mana dari aksinya yang bisa disebut nekad?_

 _Jadilah ia memanggil Sasuke ke halaman belakang sekolah. Masih untung pemuda itu memenuhi permintaannya. Sakura tidak akan berharap banyak kok. Tapi, kalau terjebak dalam situasi hening begini siapa yang tidak gugup? Tinggal tolak saja dan semuanya akan berakhir karena Sakura juga akan mencari cinta baru dengan_ high school debut- _nya._

 _"Hn."_

 _Satu kata berisi dua huruf bermakna ambigu barusan..._

 _EH?_

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and Naruto itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, **OOC** , typo(s), dan jauh dari kata sempurna ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rule? What Rule?**

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi sayangnya semua kejadian yang rasanya seperti mimpi itu ... sudah kedaluarsa. Itu tiga tahun yang lalu! Mencari cinta baru dengan _high school debut_ -nya? Apanya, _bullshit_. Siapa yang bisa memulai cinta baru kalau digantung begini...?

Tuhan memang punya selera _humor_ yang aneh. Pahit memang, Sakura ditakdirkan satu SMA lagi dengan Sasuke. Ah iya? Popularitas laki-laki yang menerima pernyataan cintanya tapi bukan pacarnya itu semakin melejit, omong-omong. Dia telah menjadi ketua dari tim disiplin! _Sugoii yo ne_?

Hah? Kalian menanyakan tentang _heroine_ kita? Si Sakura dari keluarga Haruno ini? _Well_ , karena mengetahui Sasuke satu sekolah lagi dengannya dia menjadi malu. Akhirnya Sakura benar-benar _lost contact_ dengan Sasuke, seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal. Karena memang Sakura malu ditambah Sasuke yang tidak memberi penjelasan jadilah hubungan mereka semenjak hari itu sampai mau lulus (menjelang ke perguruan tinggi) menjadi _gantung_. _Yaps_ , bukan _friendzone_ tapi gantung.

 _End_. Begitulah hubungan mereka, jadi dapat disimpulkan bahwa fiksi ini juga selesai. _NOOO_! Ini _oneshot_ dan bukan _ficlet_ gantung.

Dan sekarang ia telah menginjak kelas 3 _which mean_ , tidak ada lagi cinta-cintaan. Ia harus fokus untuk universitas dan karir masa depan. Ini kesempatan satu kali seumur hidup! Ya, dan karena tujuan barunya itu, Haruno Sakura—perempuan 18 tahun—ini tanpa sadar mengubah dirinya menjadi kutubuku. Ini tanpa sengaja, ia hanya ingin membahagiakan orangtuanya kok. Dengan menjadi murid teladan yang dekat dengan guru agar bisa mendapat rekomendasi ke perguruan tinggi yang diinginkan.

Omong-omong ini hari apa ya? Kenapa mendadak teman-teman satu kelasnya merapihkan dandanan mereka? Segera saja Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel, tak heran. Hari ini hari Senin, hari pertama dalam satu minggu. _Monsterday_ , hari ini juga akan dilakukan razia rutin oleh ketua dan tim kedisiplinan. _At least_ , Sasuke dan Sakura berada di kelas yang berbeda selama 3 tahun ini. _Kamisama_ dan Dewi Fortuna memang sayang sama Sakura.

Rok? _Check_. Menjuntai sampai ke bawah lutut. Rambut? _Check_. Rambutnya dikepang dua dan poninya dijepit rapih. Wajah? _Check_. Bersih tanpa _make-up_ menor kecuali bedak bayi agar tidak berminyak. Detak jantung? _Chec—_ tidak! Debaran jantungnya menggila, yaampun ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke! Biasanya, Sakura selalu punya 1001 alasan untuk menghindar dari tim kedisiplinan—dengan _mejeng_ di ruang guru untuk bantu-bantu atau lainnya—tapi hari ini ia benar-benar lupa! Kok bisa sih dia dengan polosnya ikut bersiap-siap sebelum dirazia?

Segera saja Sakura melarikan diri ke pintu kelasnya. Masih ada waktu, sebelum terlambat! Mengabaikan tatapan aneh teman-temannya dan tetap berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Sakura berhasil meraih pintu kelasnya. Ia hendak menggeser pintu kelasnya namun tangan lain di luar sana lebih cepat.

 _Sreeeet_

 _Emerald_ menawannya bersirobok dengan _onyx_ yang menatap datar perempuan yang tingginya tak lebih dari pundak laki-laki itu, sang ketua tim disiplin. Sakura menelan _saliva_ -nya gugup, ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai di bawahnya. Tuhan, _tasukette_! Sasuke pasti sudah lupa dengannya (dan kejadian _astaga_ 3 tahun yang lalu) 'kan? Bisakah Sakura menghantam kepala ayamnya agar hilang ingatan sekalian?

"Mau ke mana kau Haruno?" suara bariton pemuda berkulit putih ini memecah lamunan Sakura. Dahsyat, ini konversasi pertama mereka selama di SMA!

"A-aku dipanggil Tsunade- _sensei_ , kalau begitu permisi—"

"—Aku dan timku sedang razia rutin." Ia melangkahkan kakinya, membuat jarak Sakura dan dirinya semakin mendekat.

Reflek, tentu saja Sakura jadi melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang. Ia menatap ke sekeliling kelasnya. _Great,_ mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Beberapa tatapan iri malah dilemparkan ke Sakura. Iri? Gila! Tidak bisa disalahkan juga sih, Sasuke 'kan populer. Tadi Sakura juga sempat melihat beberapa perempuan malah sengaja memendekkan rok mereka atau memakai _make-up_ tebal agar bisa berinteraksi dengan Sasuke. _Ewh._ Apa? Sakura tidak cemburu kok!

Jantungnya semakin melompat-lompat, menggodanya dan memberi sensasi aneh yang menjalar sampai ke perut. _Kamisama_ dan Dewi Fortuna memang sayang sama Sakura? Iya, itu kemarin! Sekarang mereka sedang merajuk dengan Sakura sepertinya. Haruno Sakura menggigit bibirnya, "Kalau begitu silahkan razia aku lebih dulu..." desisnya lirih. Ia hanya bisa berharap untuk mengakhiri semuanya dan melarikan diri dari ruangan ini secepatnya! Membantu Gai-sensei atau menemani Rock Lee si anak olahraga ia pun rela asal bisa cepat-cepat lari dari Sasuke ini.

Kalau tatapan bisa menguliti seseorang, pasti Sakura sudah gundul tanpa kulit sekarang. Dia benar-benar grogi saat ketua kedisiplinan menatapinya dengan intens. Lagipula, kenapa anggota yang lain tetap diam sih? Seharusnya mereka 'kan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Ayolah, mereka bisa merazia siswa tanpa Sasuke. Yang jelas jangan diam sambil menonton Sakura dan Sasuke dong! Ia benar-benar malu dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu menahan napas saat jemari panjang pemuda yang ia kagumi menyentuh helaian surai merah mudanya. Ia melepas karet yang mengikat kepangan perempuan manis itu. "Tak pernah terlambat, pakaian sangat rapih, dan wajah tanpa _make-up_. Kau pikir aku akan mengatakan kalau kau lolos dari razia ini?"

Wajah Sakura sudah sudah hampir sama warnanya dengan tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Iya, Sakura belum _move_ on ternyata. Ia benar-benar tak berani mengalihkan matanya dari kedua kakinya. "Hah? Ma-maksudmu? Aku memang tak melanggar peraturan 'kan...?"

"Melarikan diri adalah bentuk dari pelanggaran peraturan."

Sekarang gadis berambut merah muda ini mengerutan alisnya, ia memberanikan diri dengan mengabaikan debaran jantung yang menggila untuk menatap pemuda itu dan mulai bercicit. "Tak memberi penjelasan dan menggantungkan status orang juga merupakan pelanggaran, Tuan," ia menggigit bibirnya yang sudah ditekuk. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca akibat percampuran emosi dan peleburan bongkahan perasaan yang membuncah di dada. Sudah hampir tiga tahun ia digantung lho...

Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala permen kapas milik Sakura, "Aku 'kan sudah jawab 'hn', Nona," balasnya sambil mengangkat sedikit ujung bibir kanannya, "karena kau yang salah, maka kau harus dihukum."

Jadi 'hn' yang dimaksud Uchiha Sasuke waktu itu...? Sekarang Sakura yang melongo dibuatnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, meninju pelan bahu laki-laki _cool_ itu. "Kenapa? Aku 'kan tidak melanggar peraturan sekolah. Lagipula memangnya aku bisa mengerti bahasa alien nan ambigu seperti itu? Apa kau tahu betapa malunya aku? Rasanya ingin mengubur diri karena kau ternyata satu sekolah lagi denganku. Apalagi—"

Detik selanjutnya, Sakura hanya bisa membeku saat Uchiha Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibirnya, memagutnya pelan dan menahannya beberapa saat. Kini laki-laki itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya, menatap gadis yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah dengan badan yang gemetaran akibat gugup dan malu luar biasa.

"Karena kau melanggar peraturanku, temui aku pulang sekolah. _Jaa,_ Sakura."

 _SHANNAROOO!_

.

.

.

 **Owari**

 **A/N:** Haloo ;) terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca karyaku. Yuhuuu, Rima ngegaje malem-malem :))) _**This fic is inspired by**_ _ **SHIIBA NANA'S**_ _ **manga titled**_ _ **FAKE**_ **.** Ada yang tahu atau sudah baca? Hihi ;3 Awal-awal ngetik cukup _excited_ tapi semakin lama kenapa aku merasa hambar ya? Pas baca ulang jadi membosankan:( Maaf banget kalau _mood_ -ku mempengaruhi fiksiku tadi hehe ;') judulnya abaikan wkwk

Sasuke OOC? Biarin deh sekali-sekali... xD/sering rim-_-v/ dan jadi Sakura waaah ampuni daku xD mereka kissu di depan kelas! Aaaaw ;$$$

Sudah deh, kuakhiri cuap-cuapku ;3 bisa minta tolong kasih pendapat kalian di kolom _review_? ;333 _arigatou gozaimasu_ ;D

.


End file.
